Aido's Ghostly Fun
by KittyVampireMouse
Summary: Aido has been hearing strange sounds and in his quest to find the rackety ghost more unsettling secrets of the night class are revieled.Will Aido find his ghost? Shiki x Ichijo x Aido x Kain x Kaname x Zero ENJOY THE LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

WARNING: Yaoi and other naughty things are on this paper.

Don't like, well then turn around and go back were you came from.

All other yaoi lovers enjoy.

**"Aido's Ghostly Fun"**

For the past week Hanabusa Aido had been hearing strange sounds at night while all the other vampires slept peacefully. Of course Aido's been too afraid to investigate until one warm summer night at Cross Academy.

"Mmmnn...,"Aido moaned as Kain sucked hard on his left nipple. Kain had teased his little cousin to the point of begging, and by now Aido was ready to pop. Kain understood, and pulled his cousin's pants off with lightning speed. Then just as he was reaching for the hem of Aido's boxers he heard a small "Oooh, oh,"so he tried to hurry, but suddenly Aido screamed "Wait!".

Kain, scared that he'd hurt his little cousin, stoped and looked at Aido, who was now trying to get his cloths back on. "What is it Hana?," asked Akatsuki with a _'What the hell are you doing' _look on his face. "That damn ghost has kept me up for the past week and now it's interupting my sex!,"Aido yelled as he furiously pulled his shirt and pants on.

"What ghost?," asked Kain with a confused exspression. He knew Hanabusa could be crazy some times but a ghost really?

"Yeah, didn't you hear that moan,"

"I thought that was you. We were right in the middle of having sex, you know," Kain stated.

Of course Kain was upset, he had waited all day to fuck his little, blonde cousin into the matress, but he knew that Hanabusa was stubborn in things like this.

"Well we're not going any further until we find that ghost and shut him up," Aido announced as he grabbed Kain's hand and started dragging him down the hall.

Kain only had one thought.

_'This is gonna be a long night'_

So this was the first chapter.

If you like please send me a review

And if you want more just say so!


	2. Chapter 2

WARNING: If you don't like yaoi then turn around now!

As for anyone else enjoy this lemony story.

**"Aido's Ghostly Fun"**

Chapter 2

So far Aido and Kain had checked in the kitchen, in the lounge, and even took a walk around the Moon Dorm building, but still no ghost. Aido began to wonder if maybe he was the only one who could hear it.

"Look let's just go back to bed for now,"said Kain as he took Hanabusa's hand and started walking back to their room.

Just as they passed by a door they heard muffled grunts and moans on the other side.

"Kain it's the ghost!," squeeled Aido as he jumped behind his older cousin for protection. Kain recognized the voices and said "I don't think so, " as he slowly opened the door.

That's when they saw Ichijo tied to the headboard of the bed being mercilessly pounded into by Shiki with a red ball gag in his mouth. Aido nearly fainted as all the color left his face. Kain's member seemed to perk up in his pants as he watched the two get closer to thier climax.

"Mmmmph,"Ichijo was moaning so much that the red ball gag was coated with drool. A few more brutal thrusts from Shiki and they both saw extacy as they came hard together.

Aido nearly passed out and Kain was getting more aroused by the minute.

"You two enjoy the show?,"asked Shiki as he pulled out of a sore he untied his blonde boyfriend and pulled the gag out of his mouth.

"Thoroughly," Kain answered with a small smirk to Aido. Hanabusa blushed, but then he turned his attention back to the two naked vampires on the bed.

"Hey did you guys hear the ghost?," said Aido.

"Aido don't you get it? Those noises you heard were just Shiki and Ichijo going at it,"

"Sorry, we didn't mean to be so loud," said Ichijo as he got his breathe back.

The room became quiet as Aido thought about his mistake, but just then,"Aah, aaah, oooh," a low moan eccoed off the walls of the room.

"Shiki did you hear that? Aido was right, it's a ghost!," said Ichijo as he jumped into Shiki's arms.

That was when the two semes realized that thier little ukes would not feel safe until the noise was found. They also knew that they wouldn't get any sex until then, so Shiki, Ichijo, Aido, and Kain set out to find this so called "Ghost".

to be continued

Hope you enjoy it

Again if you want the last chapter e-mail me.

Thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3

_**Warning:Yaoi stuff / Don't like don't read**_

_**Everyone else please enjoy**_

_**I hope everyone likes this story so far. it took me 4-ever to actually start writing it and i'm on a mission to finish it. Oh, and sorry about not updating sooner schools been getting in the way lately.**_

**Aido's Ghostly Fun**

chapter 3

Aido, Kain, Shiki, and Ichijo stood in the hall still trying to figure out where the noise was coming from. Suddenly, Hanabusa was struck with an idea. "Let's go tell Kaname-sama. If anyone can kill a ghost it's him," he proclaimed with a big grin.

"I already told you there is no ghost, but he might know what's been making that noise," said Kain.

"I agree. Kaname will know what to do," chimed Ichijo.

Together they all walked to the door of the pureblood's bedroom.

"He's probably sleeping, so you knock, Aido," said Shiki in his normal monotone voice.

"What! Why me!," squeaked Aido.

"Because, your the one who heard it first and besides telling Kaname was your idea," giggled Ichijo.

Aido admitted defeat and went to knock on the big wooden door until "Oh God, Zeeerrroooo."

All of their faces went red as they recognized the voice as none other than Kaname Kuran.

Naturally Aido's curiosity wouldn't let him ignore it, so he carefully cracked the door just enough for all four of them to poke their heads in to get a peek.

They almost passed out at what they saw next.

There laying spread eagle on the bed was a sweating, writhing, moaning pureblood prince. His shirt was unbuttoned and hanging loose around his shoulders. His chocolate locks were spread on the pillow beneath his head. He had his right hand in his pants stroking his aching member while the left hand was cluching the sheets for dear life. The pureblood's usual focused glare was now a glazed over stare of four aristocrats couldn't tear their eyes away from the erotic scene.

Still unaware of the intruders, Kaname began to pump his erect penis. "Oh, That's it Zero, suck it good baby," Kaname moaned as he teased his leaking slit with his thumb and wishing it was Zero's tongue instead.

The four vampires nearly died at the mention of the name. _Was Kaname actually jacking off to the hunter?_ they thought as they watched Kaname continue.

The pureblood bucked his hips as he felt his climax coming closer. His hand picked up it's pace and his moans grew louder and louder. The bed began to creek as Kaname continued to frantically dry hump the air. His breaths were becoming shorter and heavier. His face was flushed and sweaty.

"Yeeesss Zero! Ride me harder!," he could feel the coil in his stomache being wound up. Suddenly, it snapped and he came hard with a moan "Zeroooo." The sticky white juice splattered on his hand and belly. He slumped onto the bed completely spent.

Kaname layed there panting after his amazing orgasm until he smelled the scent of arousal and it wasn't him. He quickly turned his head toward the door only to see four blushing aristocrats staring at him like he had just sprouted boobs. The pureblood blushed as he sat up and tried to make himself proper before speaking. "I should explain," he said in a hushed tone, gesturing for them to come in.

The now completely red faced and horny aristocrats walked in and took a seat on the couch across from the bed. As they sat there waiting for Kaname to explain himself they all had a major question that could efect the entire world :_ Does Kaname-sama really want to fuck Kiryu?_

**to be continued**

**Hope you liked it**

**please give me reviews so i know if i suck or not**

**look forward to the next chapter**

**Challenge Time**

**I will give you a smiley face and any fanfiction request you want if you can guess what happens to Zero in the last chapter. Have fun.**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING:You should know**

**I'm sorry I know I said something was gonna happen to Zero, but It's late and I got brain block.**

**I really am sorry.**

**Aido's Ghostly Fun**

chapter 4

After cleaning himself up and putting the sheets in the wash, Kaname joined the flustered nobles. He sat down in front of them, his cheeks still a little flushed from his earlier activities. Of course, in an akward situation like this Aido is the first one to blurt out the obvious.

"So, it was your moaning that's been keeping me up at night?," asked Hanabusa slightly disappointed that his ghost theory had been wrong.

"Yes, and I'm sorry that I've been interfering with your sleep,but in a situation like that it's hard to control myself," answered Kaname looking down at the floor in embarassment.

Shiki then leaned over and whispered something into Ichijo's ear. The green eyed blonde nodded and turned to face the blushing pureblood "Kaname-sama, are you aware of the name you called out?"

Kaname turned his head to the side and answered shyly "Yes".

"So do you love him or is it just lust," asked Kain suddenly coming into the conversation.

The young Kuran's went an even deeper shade of red if that was possible. First, he had to suffer the ultimate humiliation by being caught masterbating to a sertain vampire hunter and now he was being forced by his so called "friends" to reveal his fealings. He took a deep breathe and let it out slowly.

"I'm in love with Zero Kiryu and I have been for a while now," he said as he watched for their reactions.

Suddenly, Kain speaks up,"I told you guys. You all owe me five bucks."

The other three started digging in their pockets for the money while Kaname sat their in shock. "You knew!," questioned the pureblood. "Well we kind of guessed. I mean lately,you've been looking at him like you want to rape him," said Shiki.

Kaname retreated into his mind : _So they knew?Am I really that obvious?That's it my pride as a pureblood is completely shattered._

"Well we have no other choice. Kaname-sama will have to admit his fealings to Zero tonight," said Aido bringing Kaname back to the real world.

"What, wait . . . Aido I can't," stuttered Kaname.

"You can and you will. I can't take anymore sleepless nights just because you're horny," said Hanabusa as he grabbed the pureblood's hnd and started dragging him along as the others followed. Together they headed towards the Sun Dorms.

to be continued

**Thanks for waiting.**

**Hope you liked it and please review**

**Also the guess for Zero's fate is still on and remember the prize is any fanfic you wish for me to write.**

**Next chapter we'll see who's got it.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: you know the drill yaoi ect.**

**hope you like**

**Aido's Ghostly Fun**

Chapter 5

Zero had just gotten back from patrolling around the school. He walked over to a small table beside his bed and pulled the droor out. The hunter dug through the junk until he found what he was looking for.

It was a picture of Kaname Kuran. He had confiscated it from one of those damn fangirls. Yuki had pestered him for months about why he kept it and that's when she found out that Zero was in love with Kaname. She's been trying to get him to tell the pureblood, but no dice.

"Oh, Kaname what would you do if I told you I loved you?," he said as he gazed longingly at the photo.

Zero yawned and streched his arms. "Guess I should go to bed,"said the hunter as he laid down and covered up. He put the picture on the pillow next to his head and then reached over to turn out the light. "Good night Kaname," he whispered before falling asleep._'I love you so much Kaname'_

_(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((=+=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))_

Kaname and the four nobles stood outside the door of Cross's house.

"Just knock already," said Kain. He was sleepy and horny. He was ready to go back to his dorm and fuck Aido in peace.

The pureblood took a deep breathe and knocked on the door. Yuki answered the door and was quite surprised to find five vampires standing in the doorway in nothing but their pajammas.

Kaname was the ferst to speak,"uh, hello Yuki, um were you going somewhere?". He noticed that she was wearing her uniform and badge.

"Yeah, I was just about to go out on patroll,"

"Hay Yuki, Is Zero here?," Aido butted in.

"Yeah, he's in his room,"

"Can we go up to see him?," asked Ichijo.

"Sure, the headmaster will be gone all night and I'm sleeping in my dorm, so he's all your's," she said winking at the pureblood as she ran past them and out the door.

Kaname blushed. _'So Yuki knew too'_.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((=+=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

The pureblood slowly opened the door to the hunter's room. He and the nobles stepped inside the dark room closing the door behind them.

Suddenly they heard small whimpers and moans coming from the other side of the room. Ichijo reached over and flipped the light switch on. None of them were prepared for the sight before them.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((=+=))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Zero had awakened from an erotic dream (about Kaname fucking him of cours) and sat up in bed looking at the now apparent buldge in his boxers. "oooh, I need release," he half moaned as he reached over and grabbed a purple vibrater out of the side table droor. He sat up against the headboard of the bed and pushed his boxers down to his ankles.

Zero looked at the picture as he started to stroke his painfully hard erection. "Aah, Kaname harder," he moaned as his hand spead up it's pace.

He let go og his penis and crawled over so that he was leaning against the wall and facing the door. The hunter imagined Kaname standing at the door watching him as he spread his legs wide with his feet planted on the bed, his boxers kicked onto the floor.

"Take me Kaname," he moaned as he pushed the tip of the vibrater to his twitching whole, but suddenly the lights came on and he knew he was no longer alone.

Zero opened his eyes and dropped the vibrater when he saw five pajama clad vampires staring wide eye at him from across the room. Nothing can describe the horrified expression on Zero's face.

The hunter was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt something probing at his entrance. When he looked down he saw Kaname licking at his anus! Sometime while Zero had been in his shocked state the pureblood had moved across the room and in between his pale legs.

"ah, K-Kaname, w-what are you doing?," asked Zero as he tried to cover his moans. Kaname smirked up at him,"Well you see, it's all your fault that we're even awake at this ungodly hour. And now that I know you feel the same about me I'm gonna fuck you until your sweet, little ass only begs for my cock."

"God, yeesss," moaned the hunter. He loved dirty talk and Kaname's velvet voice only made it twice as arousing.

"Since I interupted and woke you all, you can join in," said the pureblood as he looked towards the nobles still standing frozen at the door.

They all looked towards each other as they thought about the proposal. "Well, I'm horny enough," said Shiki as he walked over to the bed.

"I'm game," chimed Ichjo as he climbed onto the bed with a seductive smile on his face.

"Zero is sexy," said Kain as he walked over.

"Well, I might as well get me a piece too," Aido finally caved and climbed onto the bed with the other vampires.

Zero gulped and readied himself for the on slaught of pleasure and pain that was sure to come.

**to be continued**

**Hope you liked it**

**I know it's not the fanally, but next chapter will be the best lemon you've ever read (i hope)**

**please review**

**I always read them and enjoy them**


	6. Chapter 6

**WARNING! Yaoi loving ahead!**

**But if you're here for the man on man action then please enjoy.**

**Here it is fokes the long awaited final chapter of Aido's Ghostly Fun. I've gotten so many reviews for this and I am finally answering my loyal followers.**

**Let it begin!**

**Aido's Ghostly Fun**

Chapter 6

Zero was gently shoved onto his back with the five hungry eyed vampires hovering over him. However, he felt no fear as Kain leaned in to deliver the first kiss. Zero let out a quiet whine as Akatsuki basically tongue fucked his mouth, running his tongue over every crevice and even stroking the back of his throat.

Aido and Takuma were playing with Zero's chest. They sensually licked the hunter like a popsicle, running their tongues over his ticklish ribs. When Ichijo finally latched onto a beautifully pink nipple Zero jerked his head away from Kain's drowning kiss to moan, "Oooh!"

The sound made the two blondes grin evilly, before they set to work. Aido was playfully flicking the right nipple with his tongue while Takuma was suckling hard on the left. Sweet whimpers and moans were escaping the hunter's throat as he threw his head back in rapture.

The pleasure dazed hunter jerked in surprise when he felt Kaname start to gently poke and prod at his puckered little hole. He let out an airy whimper when the pureblood's fingers pushed through. The other vampires chuckled at how utterly adorable Zero could be.

"Ah!" Zero let out an unmanly shriek that made him blush furiously. Senri had just sucked one of his balls into his mouth. The brunette vamp was gently rolling the weighty sphere around with his talented tongue.

All of the stimulation continued until poor Zero could barely tell up from down, but God he was loving it. He felt so adored and cherished. Takuma and Hanabusa were suckling his nipples like newborn babies. Kain had moved his mouth from his lips to his neck and he was currently in the process of making the world's biggest hicky on the young hunter's pale throat. Shiki had let his balls go, but the rough suction on his hard cock was just as distracting. And Kaname was hitting his prostate dead on with every stroke of his piano fingers.

"Uh, please!" whined Zero. His cock was so hard that it hurt.

Kaname let a soft expression take over his face as he pulled his fingers free of Zero's tight heat. "What shall we do then?"

With smiles all around, the others nodded; agreeing to let Zero set the pace for the main event. The five vampires looked to the hunter and waited for his word. Once Zero had caught on to how it was going to go down, a small grin slid onto his face. How often did one get the chance to be with a pureblood vampire and his backup nobles?

"Well, I want Kaname to fuck me, so you just stay where you are," said Zero. Kaname just answered with a gleeful smirk. He was glad that his little hunter trusted him with something so important.

"Takuma and Aido?" The two blondes looked up to the now red faced Kiryu. "I'll take one of you with my left hand and the other with my right." With large grins, they both got on their knees on either side of Zero. Their erections hung hot and heavy over the hunter's pale skin. The foreplay hadn't just riled Zero. The air was filled with the musky scent of arousal.

….

**Want More?**

**Sorry I've been working on so much stuff lately. I am going to finish but I just want to know what you think so far because I know that a lot of you have been begging for this and again I'm sorry it took so long.**

**Please review.**


End file.
